30 Day OTP Challange
by YaioFanGirl8228
Summary: 30 Oneshots of my favourite couple of Digimon Universe Applimonsters ReiHaru
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone, this is my first story. My friend __**Haru Shinkai**__ gave me the idea of writing this story, so I hope that you like this chapter. I also suggest that you check her stories. This chapter will be based on both episode 9 and 10 of the anime._

* * *

Day One, Meeting

Haru and his friends were having a tournament with all of their Appmon to decide which Appmon was the best one. And this tournament only started, because, Gatchmon and Navimon had an argument about which one of them contributed more to DoGatchmon's form.

They were at the last event, that consisted of a battle between the main Appmon buddies, doing an applink with another Appmon, so in the end Gatchmon was paired with Roleplaymon, Dokamon with Navimon and Musimon with Perorimon.

When they were in the middle of the battle, a new and mysterious Appmon appeared, it called itself Hackmon. And with just one attack, he was able to defeat all the Appmon and undo their applinks.

Then he teared up the Cyber Arena and they all ended up in a destroyed AR Field.

Hackmon told them that they were too weak to defeat Leviathan. After hearing that Gatchmon tried to attack him, but he dodged the attack. They found him standing next to a boy wearing a black hoodie and saw that, that boy was holding an AppliDrive.

Before they could comfort the mysterious boy, he and Hackmon left.

"Who was that?" Astra asked confused.

"He had an AppliDrive." Eri commented with a shocked look in her face.

"Does Leviathan, have and AppliDriver on his side?" Gatchmon asked.

_Could that boy really be on Leviathan's side? _Haru thought, not liking the idea, that, that fact had the possibility of being true.

* * *

A few days, after the encounter with that boy, Haru and his friends were invited to the 7 Code Appmon meeting by Mailmon that is also one of the 7 Codes, where they thought they could befriend the remaining codes.

But in the end, it turned out be a trap, made by that mysterious boy.

"Who are you?" Haru asked.

"Who am I?" The boy asked. "Before that…change your clothes."

Everyone realized that they were still in their swimsuits and changed back into their normal clothes. Gatchmon then tried to search who that boy was, but his search gave error, because the appmon beside the boy, hacked Gatchmon's magnifying glass.

"I guess, I don't have anything to lose by telling you my name." The boy says "I'm Rei."

"Rei" Haru said.

"And I'm Hackmon." Hackmon said "And we will be taking all of your 7 Code Appmon."

After hearing that, they realized that the meeting was just a trap set for them. Then they decided to appfuse their Appmon into their Super grade forms.

Rei also made his buddy reach his Super grade form, but different form the other three, he made a Super Applirealise instead of an appfusion, which surprised everyone.

They all fought hard, but they were no match to Raidramon and lost. And with that Raidramon stole the 7 Code Appmon Chips from them.

"They only had two." Rei said. "At least it saves me some time."

"Rei!" Haru said. "Give us back Roleplaymon and Gomimon's Chips, please. We need to stop Leviathan, I don't want our peaceful lives destroyed."

Rei gave a cold stare to Haru for a long time.

"It's better if you don't attempt to get near Leviathan." He said."And if we meet again I will finished this once for all." Then he left.

After that, Haru and his friends returned to their world and started questioning what they should do.

But Haru wasn't paying attention, to what his friends were saying.

_Is Rei-kun really in Leviathan's side? Isn't he also an AppliDriver, so why would he be on his side? Aren't we AppliDrivers supposed to fight against Leviathan?_

All this questions kept coming up in Haru's head, but he couldn't find an answer to any of them.

Haru then looked up at the sky and started wondering why Rei would do this and if they would be able to find him and get back their 7 Code Appmon.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's chapter two. Huge thanks to my friend __**Haru Shinkai**__, for betareading and giving me some tips on how to improve my chapter. I hope that you enjoy it._

* * *

**Day Two, Realization**

It had been two years since the defeat of Leviathan and the sacrifice of Yuujin. And everyone was doing their own things.

Eri was working hard to be a great idol, Astra was working hard on his Apptube, while still studying to inherit his father Tea Ceremony business, Rei was living a normal life with Hajime and Haru was studying AI in hope of being able to bring Yuujin back.

Haru was at his house studying, but his mind wasn't completely on that task, because he was thinking about Rei. In this last two years, Haru had noticed that his feelings for Rei had changed.

At the start, he thought that those feelings were of admiration. That he just felt admiration for Rei, for the fact, that even though, there were many obstacles in front of him he never gives up and always tried his best to find a way to find Hajime. That was one of the things that he liked about Rei.

But after some time, he realized that those feelings were of love. Because now a days, every time he was near Rei, he would feel his heart beat really fast and his face would start to get warm.

There was just one problem, he didn't know if he should confess his feelings to Rei or not, because he didn't know how Rei would react to them.

"Haru, are you alright?" Gatchmon asked.

"Yes, I'm alright Gatchmon." Haru answered has he looked at his buddy. "I'm just thinking about Rei-kun."

"Are you still thinking if you should tell Rei, that you like him?" Gatchmon inquired.

"But, doesn't Rei already know that Haru likes him?" Offmon asked confused. "They are friends after all offu."

"It's not that kind of liking Offmon." Gatchmon answered. "Haru likes him in a romantic way."

"Oh, I see." Offmon said. "But, Haru why don't you tell him that you like him? He is your friend."

"Offmon is not that simple." Gatchmon replied. "Haru's afraid on how Rei will react."

"Why are you afraid of that Haru?" Offmon asked.

"I'm afraid that, if I tell Rei-kun how I feel, that he will stop being my friend or hate me because of that." Haru answered. "I'm not afraid of rejection itself, of course I will be sad if that happens, but I really don't want to lose his friendship or want him to be alone again."

"Haru please don't say that." Offmon said with a sad face.

"That's why I'm still not going to tell Rei-kun how I feel." Haru said.

"I support whatever decision you make Haru." Gatchmon said. "But Rei will be insane if he rejects you and if he stops being your friend because of that, I swear that I will make him pay." He added with his usual grin.

"I will too." Offmon stated with a smile.

"That's really nice from both of you, but Rei-kun as every right to reject me if he wants." Haru said as he hugged both Gatchmon and Offmon.

"I know that." Gatchmon said. "But I still think that you should tell him how you feel."

"Maybe one of these days I will tell him." Haru said.

* * *

At the same time, at Rei and Hajime's apartment, Rei was having the same problem as Haru.

Just like Haru, he had noticed that his feelings had changed, but he also didn't know if he should tell Haru how he feels.

"Oniichan, are you still thinking about how you feel about Haru-san?" Hajime asked.

Rei blushed and looked the other way, as he answered his brother. "Yes, I'm thinking that probably I will not tell him anything."

"Are you afraid that Haru-san is going to reject you?" Hajime asked. "Or stop being your friend because of that?"

Rei didn't answer any of those questions. But both Hajime and Hackmon knew, that what Hajime just said, was what was going through Rei's mind.

"Rei…" Hackmon began saying. "I know that you're afraid on how Haru will react. But we all know perfectly well that he wouldn't stop being your friend because of that."

"I know. I just think that Haru deserves someone better than me." Rei said. He averted his gaze from his little brother, thinking of how he had treated Haru in the past. Haru could do better than someone who didn't know how to properly express how he really felt.

"Yes Rei, that may be true, but Haru doesn't censure you for anything in the past." Hackmon said. "He knows that you were just doing anything that you could to save Hajime."

"Yes I know." Rei replied but did not elaborate.

"Oniichan, no matter what your decision is. I will always be by your side." Hajime said as he put his hand on Rei's shoulder.

"Thanks Hajime." Rei said with a small smile and as he ruffled Hajime's hair.

"Maybe someday, I will find the courage to tell him everything." Rei said.

"And when that happens, I believe that everything will go alright." Hackmon said. "You just need to believe more in yourself."

"I think the same." Hajime said with a smile.

"Thanks you two." Rei said.


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, here is chapter 3. Once again, huge thanks to __**Haru Shinkai**__ for betareading and giving me some tips to improve my chapter. Hope that you enjoy it._

* * *

**Day Three, the Reveal**

The day had finally come. The day, that Haru and Rei, would confess their feelings for each other.

However, both of them were really nervous, since they didn't know how the other would react and were afraid of losing the others friendship.

* * *

"Come on Haru, you promised that you would tell Rei how you feel about him today." Eri said. "And if you back away now, I will give you an explosive punch that will make you fly out of this book store."

Haru, Eri, Astra and all of their appmon buddies, were in their secret base in the book store. While they were waiting for Rei, Hajime and Hackmon to arrive, they were talking about the fact that, Haru had finally decided that he would tell Rei how he feels. But he was starting to doubt again, if he should tell him or not after all.

"That's right Haru." Gatchmon said. "If you back away now, you may not get the courage to tell Rei your feelings ever again and you will probably regret it at the end."

"Gatchmon's right." Musimon stated. "You should listen to what your heart is saying and follow it."

"Yeah, I think that you should listen to Musimon, Haru." Astra said. "It was thanks to those words he said to me back then when I first meet him, that I got the courage to tell my father that I wanted to be an Apptuber."

"That's a really good advice." Eri said. "Coming from the both of you that is." She added joking a little bit.

"Hey!" Astra and Musimon said at the same time. "We can be serious when we want too."

"Thanks everyone." Haru said. "Once Rei-kun arrives I will tell him everything."

"And if you need any help, we will be right here to give you support." Gatchmon said.

"That's right." Everyone said.

"Once again guys, thanks." Haru said with a smile.

* * *

At the same time, Rei, Hajime and Hackmon had arrived at the book store.

"So Oniichan, are you really going to confess to Haru-san today?" Hajime asked.

"Yes." Rei answered.

"I know that you will be able to do it." Hackmon said.

"Me too." Hajime added. "I believe in you."

"Thanks, but…" Rei began, but didn't finish, since he didn't know what to say next.

"Hi Rei-kun, Hajime-kun. Everyone else is waiting for you in the secret base. " Ai said greeting the two brothers.

"Hi, Ai-san, thanks for the information." Hajime said greeting back. Rei simply nodded at her in acknowledgement.

"Rei-kun, I know that it's not of my business." Ai began. "But I couldn't help and hear what you and Hajime-kun were talking about, and I just wanted to say, that I also believe in you." She added with her usually kind self.

"Thanks." Rei said as he blushed and looked away from Ai, since he wasn't used on having that many people, besides Hajime, Hackmon and Haru believing in him.

* * *

When, they finally got to the secret base.

"Haru. Can I please talk to you? Alone" Rei asked.

"Sure Rei-kun." Haru said.

After Rei and Haru left, Astra got an idea.

"Hey, let's go spy on them." Astra suggested.

"Tora, we shouldn't do that." Eri said.

"Come one Eri. I'm sure that you also want to see them." Astra said teasing her.

"Say that again and I will give you an explosive punch that will live you unconscious." Eri said as she blushed.

Then they all left to go spy on them. Once they arrived they all stayed quiet so that they could listen them and to not get caught.

* * *

"So Rei-kun, what did you want to tell me?" Haru asked.

"Well you see…" Rei began, but couldn't find the words. So he took a deep breath and continued.

"I have feelings for you." Rei said as he felt his cheeks heat up and he averted his gaze. "And those feelings go beyond friendship, I know you may find it a little bit weird and I will understand if you do. I just wanted you to know." He finished, hoping that Haru wouldn't hate him or stop being his friend. He didn't know if he could get used to being without Haru again.

"Rei-kun…" Haru said as he blushed. "I also like you more than a friend. I got to be honest, at the start my feelings for you were really confusing me, I didn't know if those feelings where of love or admiration, but then I realized that they were of love." He paused for a little bit and then decided to continue.

"But I didn't know if I should tell you or not, since I didn't know how you would react and I didn't want to lose your friendship or you to be alone again." He continued. "But after hearing you and seeing that you had the courage to confess to me, you also gave me the courage to do the same." He finished with a smile.

Rei stayed shocked for a little while, he didn't expect Haru to correspond his feelings.

"Then would you like to go out with me, one of these days?" Rei asked.

"I would love too." Haru said with a smile.

At the same time, with the other humans and appmon.

* * *

"They are so cute, aren't they?" Ai asked whispering happily.

"Yes they are offu." Offmon answered smiling.

"Who would have guessed, that Rei would have the courage to tell Haru his feelings." Eri whispered, since everyone, besides Haru until this moment, knew that Rei liked Haru.

"I'm so happy, for Oniichan and Haru-san." Hajime said happily.

"Me, too. They both deserve to be happy." Gatchmon and Hackmon added.

"Those two should kiss already." Musimon said.

"I agree." Astra said. "Hey, just kiss already!" He yelled at Rei and Haru, frightening both boys.

"Astra-kun, what are you all doing here!?" Haru asked really embarrassed for the fact that all of their friends and appmon buddies were spying on them.

"Tora, what the hell is wrong with you!?" Eri asked angrily.

"What? I just thought that since they were having such a nice moment, it would be great to see them kiss." Astra said trying to explain himself. Causing both boys, to blush even more that before.

"I'm I feeling it." Astra started.

"I'm I not." Musimon continued.

"I'm totally feeling it!" They said at the same time.

After Astra and Musimon said that, Haru began to wonder, why sometimes the two of them were so hyperactive and Rei wondered why those two almost always had to open their big mouths and ruin everything.


	4. Chapter 4

_Here is chapter 4, hope that you enjoy. Thanks to my friend **Haru Shinkai** for betareading the chapter._

* * *

**Day Four, First Date**

Today was the day, that Haru and Rei would have their first date. And both of them were really nervous, since none of them had ever had a date before.

They were walking around the park trying to figure out where they should go and what they should do.

"Where do you think we should go to Rei-kun?" Haru asked.

"I don't know." Rei replied. "Do you have any idea?"

"No." Haru answered. "Since I never had a date before, I don't know what to do or how to react." He finished feeling a little embarrassed.

Rei didn't say anything but nodded in agreement, because he knew how Haru was feeling.

"Maybe we could go eat an ice cream or something like that." Haru suggested.

"Sure." Rei said.

* * *

When they got to the ice cream stand, Haru got chocolate flavor ice cream and Rei got lemon flavor, then they seated on a bench at the park.

But Haru noticed that Rei had a worried expression.

"What's wrong Rei-kun?" Haru asked, making Rei look in his direction but he didn't answered.

Then Haru understand what was wrong.

"You are worried about Hajime-kun aren't you?" Haru inquired.

Rei nodded but didn't elaborate.

"Rei-kun, I know that you care very much for Hajime-kun." Haru began. "But don't forget that Gatchmon, Hackmon and Offmon are taking care of him and they also have Ai-chan's help." He finished.

"I know but…" Rei began, but stopped since he didn't know what to say next. He knew that Hajime was totally safe with Hackmon and the others, but he still couldn't help but feel worried for his little brother.

"I may not completely understand how you feel since I'm an only child." Haru said. "But I do know that you care deeply for Hajime-kun and you would do anything to protect him and make him happy. That's one of the things that I like about you." He said with a smile.

After hearing that from Haru, Rei could feel his cheeks heat up and he avert his gaze from Haru feeling embarrassed.

After they finished their ice cream's they decided to take another walk in the park.

When it started to get late, they went to the book shop to get Hajime and their appmon back.

But when Haru was about to leave Rei stopped him.

"Haru, can I accompany you to your house?" Rei asked.

"Sure Rei-kun." Haru said.

* * *

When, they finally arrived at Haru's home.

"Thanks for accompany me Rei-kun." Haru thanked and he was about to get inside his house Rei once again stopped him.

"Haru, I'm sorry." Rei said.

"Why are you apologizing Rei-kun?" Haru asked.

"Well you know…" Rei stated averting his gaze.

"Rei-kun you don't need to apologize." Haru said understanding what Rei meant. "I had fun in our date, even if it didn't look like a date I really enjoyed spending the day with you."

Rei nodded in acknowledgement.

Haru then decided to do something and he kissed Rei on the cheek making both him and Rei blush.

"See you tomorrow Rei-kun." Haru said was he got inside his home.

"See you." Rei said, and once Haru had closed the door he and Hajime left to go to their apartment.


	5. Chapter 5

_Alright, here is chapter five, hope that you like it. Thanks to my friend _**_Haru Shinkai_**_ for betareading and giving me a suggestion to improve my chapter._

* * *

**Day Five, Reminder**

Haru, Eri, Astra and Ai, were in the Secret base. They were talking about which item was the one that they always keep with them to remind them of an important person to them.

Then it was Haru's turn to tell the others about his special item.

"So Haru, tell us." Astra said. "What item do you have with you that reminds you of Rei?" He asked.

"I also would like to know?" Eri said.

"Me too." Ai added.

"Well in my case, it's this photo." Haru answered, taking out his phone and showing a picture of him and Rei.

"Really, Rei can't even smile for a picture?" Astra teased.

"When did you take this picture Haru?" Eri asked.

"It was when me, Rei-kun and Hajime-kun went to eat ice cream together." Haru replied.

"Why didn't you invite us?" Astra asked.

"We did, but both you and Eri-san were busy in that day." Haru said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Astra said.

"But why, is that picture so important to you Haru?" Dokamon asked. "I'm mean, it was just a normal day right? "

"Well you see. This picture is so important to me because, this was the day that I realized that I liked Rei-kun beyond friendship." Haru said while blushing.

"Now I understand why it is so important to you." Eri said. "After all it was the day that you finally realized your feelings for Rei."

"That's so sweet." Ai said.

"I wonder if Rei was an item that reminds him of you?" Astra questioned.

"That would be really interesting to know." Eri said. "But I don't think Rei's the kind of person that would have something like. It just doesn't seem something that Rei would do."

"Eri-san, even if Rei-kun as a little bit of a difficult personality, I still think that maybe he could have something like that." Ai said. "We don't know what he is completely capable off."

"I agree with Ai-chan." Haru said. "Rei-kun sometimes can be a completely mystery."

"I guess you right" Eri said.

At the same time with Rei.

* * *

Rei was also looking at the same picture that Haru was showing Eri and the others.

While he was looking at it, he started to remember, that in that day he had realized that his feelings for Haru had completely changed, that he liked him more than a friend.

"Rei, what are you looking at?" Hackmon asked as he looked at his buddy's phone. "Oh that's the picture Hajime took of you and Haru."

"Yes." Rei said nodding.

"I remember that a few days after that day, you told me, that on that day you realized that you liked Haru beyond friendship."

Rei felt his cheeks heat up and nodded, while looking away, remembering the conversation he had with Hackmon.

"You were also nervous about it, since what you were feeling was completely new to you and you didn't know how to handle it." Hackmon said. "Thinking that Haru would reject you, but look at you now, you and Haru are dating."

Rei nodded still blushing, remembering how shocked he was when Haru returned his feelings and even now he still couldn't believe that it had happened.

"No wonder that picture is a reminder of Haru to you. At the start it started as a bad feeling for you, since you thought that it would be the last time that he would want to be near you if you told him you feelings." Hackmon said. "But at the end it turned out to be alright and it became precious to you. Because even though you had many doubts, they all ended up disappearing."

Rei nodded with a smile, agreeing with everything that Hackmon just said and thinking that even after everything he had done in the past, he was really lucky for the fact that Haru returned his feelings and he was very grateful and happy for that, even though he didn't show it that much.

What Rei and Hackmon didn't know was that Hajime had heard their conversation and he was really happy for his big brother, but he decided to not tell Rei that he had heard it, because he knew that if he told him, he would get embarrassed.


	6. Chapter 6

_Here is chapter 6, hope that you like it. There's going to be an OC of mine that is Haru's uncle and I also gave Haru's mom a name. Thanks to my friend _**_Haru Shinkai_**_ for betareading and giving me a tip to improve my chapter._

**_Note:_**_ Please read the extra authors note at the end of the chapter. Because it was to do with how the chapter went._

* * *

**Day Six, New to the Family**

Rei was feeling a little bit nervous. To say that he was a little nervous was a mistake, he was extremely nervous, since today he was going to meet Haru's mom and Haru would tell her that they are dating.

Haru already knew Hajime and Hajime really liked Haru, the same goes for Haru in relation to Hajime and they both got along really well, a fact that he was very glad and happy for.

But now that the time to meet Haru's mom had finally come, Rei was feeling really nervous. Since, he didn't know how Haru's mom would react to him and their relationship or if she even would accept it.

Gatchmon and Offmon had told him, that Haru's mom is really kind and comprehensive, so there was no need to worry. Even if both of them said that, he still couldn't help but feel nervous, but he tried to not show it since he didn't want Haru to feel bad.

Haru looked at Rei and noticed that he was nervous and smiled a little, because he knew that his boyfriend was trying to hide the fact that he was nervous.

"Rei-kun, I know that you're nervous but please calm down." Haru said while holding Rei's hand. "Everything will be alright, okay?" He asked smiling.

"Haru's right, Rei." Hackmon said. "You need to have more confidence in yourself." He added, making Haru, Gatchmon and Offmon nodded in agreement.

Rei didn't say anything but nodded with a small smile on his face.

"Okay, then." Haru said. "Let's get going then."

Then they all left Rei's apartment and went to Haru's home. When they got there.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home." Haru said greeting his mom as he got inside. "And I brought a guest."

"Welcome home sweetie." His mom greeted back. "Please come here to the living room. Here's someone who wants to see you."

Haru started to wonder who that person could be. "Come on, Rei-kun." Haru said. Rei nodded and they both went to the living room and when they got there.

"Uncle Fuyuki!" Haru said really happy as he went to his uncle to give him a hug.

"Hi there, Haru. How have you been?" Fuyuki said has he hugged his nephew. "You're still as cute, as I remember."

"I'm good, but please stop saying that." Haru answered as he blushed. "But anyway, how are Aunt Kotone and Shizuka?"

"They're both alright. They asked me to give you hugs from their part." Fuyuki said.

"Then give them mine from my behalf." Haru said.

While Haru and his uncle where talking, Haru's mom noticed Rei standing at the entrance of the living room.

"Oh, you must be the guest that Haru mentioned." Haru's mom said. "Please come in and take a sit. Come on don't be shy." She added with a smile.

Haru noticed where Rei was and felt a little bit bad because he ignored his boyfriend. "Rei-kun, please come in." Haru said. "Sit over here." He said while sitting down on the couch and patting the sit next to him. Rei nodded and sited next to him.

After that, they started introducing themselves.

"I'm Shinkai Natsumi, Haru's mom. "Natsumi said. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Sakurai Fuyuki." Fuyuki said. "Haru's uncle and Natsumi's older twin brother, Nice to meet you."

"I'm Katsura Rei." Rei greeted back.

"So you're the Rei-kun Haru keeps talking about." Natsumi said. "His always talking about how awesome, intelligent and handsome you are."

"Mom!" Haru said while blushing, feeling really embarrassed because of what his mom just said.

Rei also blushed and averted his gaze feeling really embarrassed of everything that Haru said about him to his mom.

Natsumi laughed a little bit after seeing the reaction of both boys. "So Haru, is there any especial reason to why you want to introduce this friend of yours." She asked.

"Well you see mom, the reason to why I want to introduce Rei-kun to you is because…" Haru began, starting to feel nervous, so he took a deep breath and continued.

"It's because I want to tell you that me and Rei-kun are dating, that he is my boyfriend." He finished blushing.

What Haru said made Rei blush even more, but on the inside he was really happy that Haru said that to his mom, but he as feeling nervous because he didn't know how she would react to the news.

Before Natsumi could reply, Fuyuki intervene.

"What, you're dating this boy?" Fuyuki asked with a stern look on his face.

"Yes uncle." Haru answered. "Don't tell me that you're homophobic?" He asked with a sad look on his face, thinking that, that could be a possibility. While he knew that there were still many people that were homophobic, he didn't like the thought that one of his family members could be one of those persons and that made him sad.

"Oh no, I'm not one of those kind of persons." Fuyuki quickly answer seeing the sad look on his nephew's face. "I just want to see if this boy really is the best for you. Young man if you don't mind, I would like to meet your parents." He said looking at Rei.

"Aniki, you're really overprotective with Haru." Natsumi said. "But I also would like to know your parents Rei-kun."

After his mom and uncle said that, Haru looked at Rei wondering what he would do.

"I'm sorry, but that will not be possible." Rei answered.

"Why is that?" Fuyuki asked.

"Because, I only live with my younger brother Hajime." Rei replied. "The reason for that is because, our father left us two years after the death of our mom. Our family wanted to separate us, but we didn't want that so I did anything that I could so that wouldn't happen and we could stay together." He finished, feeling a little bit uncomfortable by telling them this.

"I see, that's really sad." Natsumi said. "But I can clearly see that you care a lot for your little brother, that's a great quality." She finished with a smile.

Rei felt a little embarrassed for that compliment, but he noticed that Haru's mom had the same smile as Haru, now he knew where Haru got the smile that he likes so much.

"Yes, that really is sad." Fuyuki stated. "But I want to know, do you really like Haru? Can I hope that you will never do anything that will hurt him?" He inquired looking at Rei.

"Yes I do." Rei answered blushing a little. "And I would never do anything that would hurt Haru in anyway. I will do anything in my power to protect Haru and make sure that he is happy." He stated, feeling a little bit offended, that Haru's uncle would even think of something like that. He would rather die that hurt Haru, but by one side he understands why Haru's uncle was thinking like that, if Hajime was the one on this situation, he would also act like this.

Haru blush after he heard Rei say that, but he also noticed that his boyfriend was starting to get tense, so he grabbed his hand and tried to calm him down.

"Rei-kun, please calm down." Haru said looking at his boyfriend.

Rei also looked at Haru and took a deep breath to calm himself down.

Fuyuki could see the sincerity look on Rei's serious face and smiled. "Very well Katsura-kun, I can see that you're truly being honest. So I trust you to make Haru happy." He said. "But if you ever hurt him, you better be sure that I will make you pay." He added.

"I also approve your relationship." Natsumi said smiling. "Rei-kun I also trust you to protect and make my son happy."

Rei nodded in acknowledgement, feeling relived on the inside, that everything turned out to be alright. He looked at Haru and noticed that Haru was really happy and he smiled a little bit, liking the fact that Haru was happy.

* * *

_Okay so what I wanted to say is that, I know that now a days, there are still a lot of people that are homophobic and that not all families support their kids when they found out that their homosexual._ _But I wanted to have a happy chapter and wanted Haru's family to support both him and Rei, but maybe in a later chapter there will appear another OC of mine that will not accept their relationship._


	7. Chapter 7

_Here is chapter seven, hope that you enjoy it. Thanks to my friend _**_Haru Shinkai_**_ for betareading the chapter._

* * *

**Day Seven, Laughter**

Everyone was at the Secret base. They were telling jokes and funny stories and they were all laughing. Well everyone except Rei.

"Really Rei, you didn't even laugh with any of the jokes or stories that were told." Eri said. "Now that I think about it, I never saw you laugh before."

"I just don't find your sense of humor amusing." Rei said seriously.

"Or maybe you don't have any sense of humor at all." Astra said teasing Rei. "I'm totally not feeling it."

Rei glared at Astra but didn't say anything.

"Come on Astra-kun, don't say that." Haru said. "If Rei-kun doesn't find any of our jokes or stories funny, he has every right to not laugh."

"Fine, I won't say anything more about Rei's lack sense of humor." Astra said. "Anyway, I must get going, I have to go study."

"I must get going as well. You know, the Idol career can get really busy." Eri said. "What about you two, what are you going to do?" She asked looking at both Rei and Haru.

"We are going to my house and maybe watch a movie or something like that." Haru answered.

* * *

While they were walking to Haru's home, Haru started to wonder about something.

_Now that I think about it, Eri-san is right. In these two years that I have known Rei-kun, I also never saw him laugh even once. _Haru thought. _I know I said it doesn't matter if Rei-kun doesn't laugh, but I would actually really like to see him laugh at least once._

Rei looked at Haru and noticed that he was in deep thought. He started to wonder if there was something wrong with him.

"Haru, is there something wrong?" Rei asked.

Haru looked up at Rei and noticed that he looked a little bit concerned and quickly replied. "No, everything is alright Rei-kun. I was just thinking about something." Haru answered. "But it's nothing really important, so don't worry about it. Okay?"

Rei didn't say anything but nodded in acknowledgement. But he still wasn't completely sure if Haru was truly fine.

Once they arrived at Haru's home, they sited on the couch. But Rei was still thinking about the way that Haru was reacting.

_Is Haru really okay? It looked like something was bothering him. I would like to know what's wrong, but I'm not going to force him to tell me, because I know that he would do the same for me. _Rei thought. _I know that once his ready, he will tell me._

Rei was so deep in thought that he didn't listened to Haru calling him, until he felt Haru pock him in the ribs to catch his attention.

"Rei-kun…" Haru began still poking Rei, but stopped because he heard a little laugh coming from Rei.

Haru looked at his boyfriend and saw that he had his hand over his mouth and that he was also blushing a little.

Haru smiled a little because of that. "Rei-kun did you just laugh?" Haru asked.

"No I didn't." Rei replied, still blushing and averting his gaze from Haru. Feeling a bit embarrassed for what had just happened.

"Yes you did, I heard you." Haru said. "I didn't know that you're ticklish."

Rei didn't reply, still feeling embarrassed about this situation.

"Rei-kun, I'm really sorry for what I'm about to do." Haru said.

Before Rei could say anything, he felt Haru starting tickling him in the ribs. Rei tried his best to hold his laugh and get away, but in the end he couldn't do any of that and started laughing.

Haru also was laughing, liking the fact that for the first time he could hear Rei laugh.

"Haru…" Rei tried to say, but it was a little hard for him to talk, because he couldn't stop laughing. "Stop it." He managed to say.

Haru didn't want to stop, but he also didn't want Rei to be mad at him because he didn't stop. So he ended up stopping.

After Haru stopped, Rei started to regain back his breath. _I never thought that Haru would do something like this. _Rei thought. _I know this isn't something that I would normally do, but I want to get revenge._

* * *

"It's nice to see Rei laugh for once." Gatchmon said. "I thought that it was something he wasn't capable of doing."

"This just shows that Rei isn't so serious after all, offu." Offmon said.

"That's true." Hackmon said. "Now let's see if Rei will get revenge, for what Haru just did."

"Let's hope that he doesn't." Gatchmon said. "I don't think Haru will be able to handle it."

"Why, is Haru a ticklish person?" Hackmon asked.

"You don't even know about it." Gatchmon said. "If Rei tickles him in revenge, Haru will become a giggly mess."

* * *

"I'm so sorry for what I just did Rei-kun." Haru said. "But I really wanted to hear you laugh at least for once. Once again, I'm really sorry."

"No, it's okay." Rei replied, looking away and blushing for the fact that Haru wanted to hear him laugh. "But you better get ready."

"Ready for what?" Haru asked, but then he saw Rei's sly smirk and immediately knew what Rei was going to do. But before he could get away, Rei grabbed him and started tickling him.

Just like Gatchmon mentioned, Haru became a giggly mess.

"You were right Gatchmon." Hackmon said. "Haru really is a ticklish person."

"See, I told you so." Gatchmon replied with his usual grin.

While Rei was still tickling Haru. _I can't believe I'm going to say this but I'm actually enjoying this. _Rei thought. _I really like Haru's smile and laugh. _But then he felt embarrassed for thinking that.

Rei was then taken out of his thought by Haru.

"Rei-kun…" Haru began saying, but then he stopped because he started laughing again. "P-please stop, I-I can't take it anymore."

After Haru asked that, Rei stopped, since Haru did the same when he asked him to stop and he didn't wanted to do anything that Haru didn't want.

When Haru finally regained his breath. "I never thought that you would actually get revenge." Haru said. "Now I know that I should never do that to you ever again."

"No that's okay. I don't mind if you do that once in awhile." Rei said as he blushed and looked away.

"Oh Rei-kun, that's really nice of you." Haru said with a smile, feeling happy after hearing what Rei had just said. "You're the best." He added hugging Rei.

Rei blushed even more after Haru hugged and said that about him. But even with all the embarrassment that he felt, he hugged Haru back with a small smile.

"Rei can be really nice when he wants to." Gatchmon said.

"You're right. That's so sweet offu." Offmon said.

Hackmon nodded in agreement and you could see that he was smiling under his hood. Since, he was feeling really happy for the fact that his buddy was happy being with Haru.


	8. Chapter 8

_Here is chapter eight. Hope that you enjoy it._

* * *

**Day Eight, First Kiss**

Haru and everyone else, were at their Secret base and they were talking about all sorts of things. Then suddenly, Astra thought of something that he had wanted to ask to Haru and Rei for some time now.

"Hey Haru, Rei." Astra said making both boys look in his direction. "Can I ask you guys something?"

"Sure what is it Astra-kun?" Haru asked in return.

Rei didn't say anything, but nodded in acknowledgement.

"Did you two already had your first kiss?" Astra asked with a little bit of a teasing tone evident in his voice.

That question made both boys blush and look away from their friends.

"Tora!" Eri said. "That's not something that you should ask someone."

"But I really want to know." Astra said. "So come, hurry up and tell me already."

But both Haru and Rei still didn't answer. "No they didn't. The max that happened was Haru giving Rei a peck on the cheek." Gatchmon said. "And both of them got really embarrassed about it." He added with a teasing tone and with his usual grin.

"Gatchmon! Please don't tell them those kind of things." Haru said redder than before, feeling really embarrassed for what Gatchmon had told everyone else and it wasn't only Haru that had got redder, Rei was also redder than before, also feeling really embarrassed and wanting to leave immediately so that, he couldn't get embarrassed anymore.

"Really!? You still only had a kiss on the cheek?" Astra asked. "That's really funny."

"That's not funny Tora." Eri said.

"Yes it is. They have already been dating for four months and they still haven't had their first kiss." Astra replied. "I just find it funny that they have already been dating for that long but they still haven't had their first kiss."

"There's nothing wrong with waiting to have your first kiss Tora." Eri said. "In fact, it can be really common for couples to wait a long time to have their first kiss."

"I agree with Eri-san, Astra-kun. Haru-kun and Rei-kun probably don't want to take things to quickly in their relationship." Ai said. "They probably don't want to impose their wants on one another without thinking if the other one is comfortable enough to take the next step."

"You're completely right Ai." Gatchmon said. "Haru wasn't done anything yet because he doesn't want to make Rei feel uncomfortable and also because Haru respects everyone."

"Rei is the same." Hackmon said. "He still didn't kiss Haru because he doesn't want to force Haru into doing anything he doesn't want too."

"Oniichan really is considerated of Haru-san." Hajime said with a smile. "He really cares a lot for Haru-san and will do anything to make sure that Haru-san is protected and happy. That's really sweet of him."

"Hajime…" Rei said, once again blushing and feeling embarrassed because of what Hajime had just said.

This reaction of his made everyone in the room laugh, you could tell that even Hackmon was laughing.

It was time to go home and Rei decided to accompany Haru to his home.

* * *

While they were walking, both Haru and Rei were thinking about what had happened in the Secret base. They both wanted to have their first kiss with each other, but they both thought that the other one still wasn't ready for that, so they thought it was for the best if they waited, besides they were both really happy just being by each other's side, so it didn't matter how long it would take for them to have their first kiss.

When they arrived at Haru's home. "Thanks for accompany me Rei-kun, Hajime-kun." Haru said.

"You're welcome Haru-san." Hajime said with a smile and Rei nodded in acknowledgment.

Haru was about to get inside his house, when Rei grabbed his hand stopping him from getting inside. "Wait Haru…" Rei said.

"What's the matter Rei-kun?" Haru asked.

"Well you see…" Rei began averting his eyes, but when he looked back at Haru's eyes he stopped talking. _Haru's eyes really glitter like sunlight hitting the ocean. _He thought.

"Rei-kun." Haru said taking Rei out of his thoughts and making him feel embarrassed for what he had just thought.

"Haru I…" Rei began but then stopped himself, because he knew that with words he wouldn't get anywhere since he never was good with words. So he took a deep breath, leaned down and kissed Haru on the lips.

This action made both boys blush and also made Haru get really surprised since he never thought that Rei would do something like this.

When Rei noticed what he just had done, he quickly backed away from Haru.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Rei said. _What did I just do? I just did the thing that I always told myself that I would never do and that's doing something to Haru, that he doesn't want to do._ _Haru probably hates me right now. _Rei thought, he just hoped that Haru wouldn't really hate just because he acted out of his usual self.

"No, it's alright, I didn't mind." Haru said with a small blush. "I have wanted to kiss you for some time now, but I didn't do it because I thought that you still didn't want to kiss me."

Rei looked at Haru with a shocked expression, he would have never thought that Haru would also want to kiss him. That thought made his heart flutter.

Rei once again grabbed Haru's hand. "Then, can I…can I… kiss you again?" He asked averting his gaze with a blush on his face, but of the conner of his eyes, he could see Haru nodded with a blush still evident on his face.

Rei gave a small smile and once again leaned down and kissed Haru, but this time Haru corresponded the kiss.

What they didn't know was that, Hajime, Gatchmon, Offmon and Hackmon, where all watching that scene with a smile on their faces, all feeling really happy for the both of them.


	9. Chapter 9

_Here is chapter nine, hope that you enjoy it._

_Please read the extra authors note at the end of the chapter._

* * *

**Day Nine, Thirdwheeling**

Today, Rei and Haru were going on another date. Unlike the last time, that they didn't know where to go, this time, they knew where they were going, and that place was the Aquarium.

While they were walking to the Aquarium, they were stopped by someone. "Hey. Rei, Haru!" When they turned around, they found out who that person was.

"How are you?" Astra asked.

"I there Astra-kun, we're good, thank you." Haru said greeting back. "What about you?" He asked in return.

The only thing that Rei did was nod in acknowledgement.

"I'm also good thanks." Astra answered. "So where are you two going?"

"We're going to the Aquarium." Haru said.

"What a coincidence." Astra said. "I'm also going there."

"Really?" Haru asked.

"Yes. A friend of my father had a ticket to go there, but he couldn't go because of work. So he gave the ticket to my father and he gave the ticket to me." Astra stated. "So that's the reason to why I'm going."

"You got really lucky Astra-kun." Haru said. "I'm happy for you."

"Thanks. Hey I just got an idea." Astra said. "Since we are all going there, how about we go together? What do you think?"

"I don't mind that." Haru said. "But…"

"Okay then, let's go." Astra said, leaving Rei and Haru behind. "I'm totally feeling it."

"Wait Astra-kun!" Haru said, but Astra didn't listen to him.

"I'm so sorry Rei-kun." Haru said looking at his boyfriend. "I should have been quicker at telling him that we were on a date."

"Don't apologise, it's not your fault." Rei said seriously. "When he is with us, he doesn't let us explain ourselves because he talks and jumps into things so quickly that you can't do anything."

"I know, but I still feel responsible for it." Haru said. "I hope that you don't mind if Astra-kun tags along, if you feel uncomfortable with that thought please tell me."

Rei really didn't want Astra to come along with them, but he didn't want Haru to think that he is mean, although he knew that Haru wouldn't probably ever think of something like that. So for Haru, he would try his best to stand Astra. "For you, I will try my best to stand him." He said averting his gaze with a blush on his face.

"Thanks Rei-kun." Haru said with a smile.

"Hey slowpokes!" Astra said. "Hurry up."

Rei and Haru both sighed and walked in Astra's direction.

* * *

When they arrived at the Aquarium, they gave their tickets at the entrance and started wondering where they should go first.

They saw many different kinds of fish and other aquatic animals, until it was time for the animal shows.

First it was the dolphin show, the dolphin made a beautiful and elegant performance, after that was the seal show that was really cute and funny. There has even a moment in both shows that the dolphin and seal went near the audience and started giving kisses to some of the people in the audience and in both cases, both animals kissed Haru but not Rei or Astra.

"Haru is even popular with animals, you on the other end aren't Rei." Astra said. "They probably sensed how emo you are and because of that they didn't want to give you a kiss." He added in a teasing tone.

"They didn't kiss you either." Rei said seriously and to Astra he sounded angry.

"Don't tell me that you're angry that they didn't kiss you." Astra said, continuing teasing Rei. "Or perhaps you're jealous that somebody else kissed Haru."

"What did you just say?" Rei asked blushing and feeling embarrassed for what Astra had just asked him.

"What you heard." Astra replied.

Haru seeing that the conversation would probably get worse, decided to stop both his boyfriend and his friend. "Rei-kun, Astra-kun please stop." Haru said. "We are here to have fun, not to be fighting."

Rei sighed to calm himself down, since he didn't like seeing Haru upset, especially if he was the cause of Haru's upsetness.

"Okay." Astra said. "But I was only joking, I didn't mean to be mean." He added trying to defend himself.

"I know Astra-kun." Haru said. "But the kind of jokes that you use aren't funny to some people and sometimes they can make them feel awkward, sad, embarrassed or angry."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry." Astra said apologizing.

"It's not me that you should be apologizing." Haru said.

"I'm sorry Rei." Astra said looking at Rei.

Rei didn't say anything but nodded in acknowledgement, accepting Astra's apologies.

This little moment made Haru smile, since he was happy that his boyfriend and his friend patched things up.

* * *

While they were leaving the Aquarium.

"I just got an idea." Astra said. "I'm going to ask the owner of the Aquarium if I can make a challenge video with the animals that they used in the show."

Astra's statement, made Rei wonder how Astra's mind really worked because of all the weird ideas that he had.

"Well then I'm leaving." Astra said leaving the Aquarium. "See you another time."

"Bye Astra-kun." Haru said while Astra was leaving. When he finally had left he looked at Rei. "Rei-kun, once again I'm sorry." Haru said. "You're probably a little angry that Astra-kun intervene in our date."

"No it's okay. At least I got to spend some time with you." Rei said, the last part making him blush and avert his gaze in embarrassment.

"Rei-kun…" Haru said with a smile, feeling really happy that his boyfriend wasn't angry.

"Just promise me one thing." Rei said, was they started walking home.

"What is it Rei-kun?" Haru asked.

"Next time, if we are going on a date and we find Astra once again, can we please not let him tag along with us?" He asked, feeling embarrassed and a little bit awkward for what he had just asked.

"Sure Rei-kun." Haru replied.

Making Rei really hope that, what he had just asked would come true. What he didn't know was that his prays wouldn't be heard in the near future.

* * *

_Alright what I wanted to say is about the shows that Haru, Rei and Astra watched. I don't know if in Japan they have this kind of shows, but here in my country they exist and they were always my favorite shows to watch in the Aquarium since I was little, so that's the reason to why I decided to put them in this chapter._


	10. Chapter 10

_Here is chapter ten, hope that you enjoy it._

_Just one little side note, starting from this chapter Eri and Astra are dating._

* * *

**Day Ten, Flustered**

Rei and Haru were at the Secret base with everyone else and they were talking about a lot of different topics, until the next topic of conversation that came up was Rei and Haru's relationship.

"Hey. Rei, Haru." Astra said. "How far have you guys gone in your relationship?" He asked.

"What do you mean by that Astra-kun?" Haru asked back.

"What I mean is if, you two have done something more than just kiss and make out with each other." Astra answered back. "If you know what I mean." He added in a teasing voice and with a suggestive look on his face.

When Rei and Haru finally processed what Astra meant, all they could do was blush in embarrassment. They both knew that Astra could be really impulsive sometimes and that he sometimes asked really weird questions, but they never thought that he would ask something as embarrassing as that.

"Tora! That's really not something that you should be asking them. First you asked them if they already had their first kiss and now this." Eri said. "What's wrong with you?"

"But I really want to know." Astra said trying to defend himself.

"Well, but that's nothing of your business." Eri replied back. "Wouldn't you feel embarrassed if they asked us that question?"

"Of course I wouldn't." Astra replied, but everyone could see by the face that Astra made, that he was lying.

"Yes you would, I can see it in your face." Eri said. "And I would also feel really embarrassed, if they or someone else asked me that and that's how Haru and Rei are feeling right now at this moment."

"Fine, fine." Astra said. "But can you two at least tell us some other things about your relationship?"

Rei and Haru didn't say anything and when finally one of them was about to talk, Gatchmon interrupted them.

"I will tell you guys, since this two will never tell you anything, because they will probably get really embarrassed about it." Gatchmon said.

"Really!? Then come one Gatchmon tell us already." Astra said feeling excited, to know more about Rei and Haru's relationship and maybe have something to tease Rei and Haru with.

"The most important thing that you need to know about their relationship is that, these two will blush and get embarrassed by the smallest act of love that they give each other." Gatchmon said.

"Gatchmon…" Haru said blushing once again and it wasn't only him, Rei was also blushing for a second time.

"What it's true." Gatchmon said defending himself.

"Keep going." Astra said.

"Well one the day that they had their first date, after Rei finished walking Haru home, before Haru got inside he kissed Rei on the check." Gatchmon said. "And they both blushed."

"And when Rei finally had the courage to have his first kiss with Haru, do you know what happened?" Hackmon asked rhetorically. "The both of them blushed like crazy." He added with is usually tone of voice, but everyone could hear a bit of a teasing tone in his voice and could also see that Hackmon was grinning from underneath his hood.

"Gatchmon…Hackmon…" Haru and Rei said respectively, as they started to blush even more.

"Oniichan also likes to let Haru-san borrow his jacket when he is feeling cold." Hajime said with a smile. "I sometimes even hear Oniichan say that Haru-san looks really cute and adorable when he wears his jacket, because his jacket is a bit big for Haru-san."

"Hajime…" Rei said as he looked at his bother in embarrassment, deciding to not look at Haru, since he didn't want to see the look on Haru's face after he heard what he had said about him.

What Rei didn't know was that Haru was redder than before. Haru never thought that Rei would say that he was cute and adorable, he had heard those kind of compliments a lot of times from his own family members, so he was already used listening them say that to him. But hearing that Rei thought that of him, made his face feel really hot and it also made his heart flutter.

"That's so sweet." Ai said with a smile.

"Yes it is." Hajime also said with a smile. "Oniichan also cares a lot for Haru-san."

"I have to agree with you on that Hajime." Eri said. "You can clearly see how much Rei cares for Haru."

"Yes he does. You guys should have seen him when he met Haru's mom and his uncle." Gatchmon said. "Rei told them that he would do anything in his power to protect and make sure that Haru's happy."

"That's so nice of you Rei." Eri said.

"Really, who would have guessed that you would say something like that to Haru's mom and uncle, Rei?" Astra said. "When you say something like that, you really look like Haru's Prince Charming." He added in a teasing tone, which made Rei and Haru feel even more embarrassed.

"Hey Offmon…" Astra said making Offmon look in his direction. "Do you remember any sweet or embarrassing moments between Rei and Haru?"

"Let me see…" Offmon said trying to remember and then he smiled. "In some occasions, when Haru can't reach something that is in a shelf that's too high for him, Rei gets that thing for him since he's taller than Haru, offu. I find that to be really sweet and kind of him."

"That really is sweet." Ai said with a smile.

"Who would have guessed that you could be such a gentleman Rei? I mean with how emo you look." Astra said with a teasing tone, making Rei even more embarrassed, not only because of what Astra said, but also because he never thought that Offmon had seen him do that.

Then, through the rest of the day, Hajime, Gatchmon, Hackmon and Offmon kept telling everyone, even more funny and cute moments of Rei and Haru's relationship, which made them feel really embarrassed and also made them blush even more.

They were feeling their faces so hot from the embarrassment, that they thought that they would pass out at any moment because of how embarrassed they were feeling.


	11. Chapter 11

_Here is chapter eleven I hope that you like it._

* * *

**Day Eleven, Rest**

It was a normal afternoon and Rei and Haru had just arrived at Rei's apartment, after being with their friends at the book store and Hajime was spending the day at a friend's house.

Once they got inside, they sited on the couch and were thinking about what they could do.

"So, Rei-kun, what do you want to do?" Haru asked.

"I don't know, maybe he could watch a movie." Rei suggested. "If you want of course."

"Sure that sounds like a good idea." Haru said with a smile.

They decided to look for a movie on TV and after some time they find one that looked interesting.

Haru was liking the movie but Rei, not so much, since he didn't think that the movie was very logical.

"I don't understand why that guy is acting in that kind of dumb way, he's worse that Astra." Rei said. "He should really think more about things, before he acts."

"Come on Rei-kun, the whole point of this movie, is so that the main character learns about his own mistakes." Haru said with a smile. "Besides, not everyone can be as intelligent as you."

"I guess you're right." Rei said as he blushed, because he still wasn't used to get compliments from Haru or from anyone else in particularly for that matter.

"Also give the movie some time Rei-kun." Haru said. "Who knows maybe you will end up liking the movie."

Rei sighed. "Fine, I will give it a try." He ended up saying.

When the movie finally ended, Rei realized that despite his own complains about some of the flaws in the movie, he actually ended up liking it.

_Haru was right, I just needed to give this movie a change, and at the end it wasn't so bad after all. _Rei thought. "Hey, Haru…" Rei began, but then he felt something fall against his shoulder and when he looked at his right, he noticed that Haru's head was on his shoulder and that Haru was fast asleep.

"Haru?" Rei questioned. "I didn't realize that he was so tired."

"Yeah, Haru was been a bit tired for this past week, offu." Offmon said.

Rei jumped a little in surprise, because he didn't expect Offmon to reply to his statement. He also blushed a little, because he hadn't realized that he had said that out loud.

"Is that true?" Rei asked a few minutes later.

"Yes. Haru has been working and studying a lot, so that he can bring Yuujin back." Gatchmon said. "Plus, he also has been really busy with all kinds of school work. So because of that, he is really tired."

Rei couldn't believe what Gatchmon had just said, he never thought that Haru was working that hard, to the point that he would get so tired. He didn't like that. _Why is he doing this to himself? I know that he wants to bring Yuujin back no matter what, but he really should get some rest and shouldn't work himself to exhaustion. _Rei thought with a serious expression.

"Rei I know what you are thinking." Hackmon said. "You're probably thinking that Haru shouldn't be working himself to exhaustion and that he should take some rest on the topic of trying to find a way to bring back Yuujin."

Rei gave a small glare at Hackmon and then looked away, meaning that what Hackmon had just said was true.

"I know that you care a lot for Haru, but I'm sure that you understand that what Haru's doing is almost the same that you did when you're looking for Hajime." Hackmon said.

Rei thought about what Hackmon had told him and realized that he was right. Haru was practically doing the same thing that he did in the past with Hajime, because he cared a lot for Yuujin, just like he cared a lot for Hajime. He could also tell that Yuujin is to Haru the same thing that Hajime is to him.

Rei sighed and then looked at Haru and a small smile grew on his face, thinking how adorable Haru looked right at this moment. Actually he always liked when Haru slept with his head leaning on his shoulder, but that's something that he would never say out loud since it was really embarrassing.

He also liked the fact that, even though he and Haru were completely different in terms of personality, there were some occasions where they could act really similar. He liked that fact. The fact that sometimes, they weren't so different after all.

With that finally thought, Rei laid his head on the top of Haru's head so that he could also get some rest. _I will try my best to help Haru on his quest to bring back Yuujin. That's a promise that I make not only to myself, but also to Haru. _That was the last thing that Rei thought on that day before falling asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

_Here is chapter twelve. I hope you guys enjoy it._

* * *

**Day Twelve, Shopping**

It was Friday in the afternoon and Haru was at the supermarket doing some groceries for his mother.

"Don't forget to buy me some Gatchmonaka Haru." Gatchmon said.

"I want some too, offu." Offmon said.

"Alright, alright." Haru said with a smile. "I'll buy you guys some."

"Yeah!" Gatchmon and Offmon said at the same time.

When Haru moved to another section of the supermarket, he noticed that Rei was in the egg section. So he decided to greet his boyfriend.

"Hi Rei-kun." Haru said as he walked in Rei's direction.

When Rei heard his name being called, he turned around and saw that the person that had called him was Haru, his boyfriend.

"Haru…" Rei said once Haru got near him.

"How are you?" Haru asked.

"I'm good. What about you?" Rei said asking in return.

"I'm also good." Haru said.

"That's good." Rei said in a whisper that only Haru could hear and with a smile on his face and what Rei said also made Haru smile.

Through the rest of the shopping trip, Rei and Haru stayed together. Helping each other out, by finding the stuff that the other one needed. With Rei sometimes helping Haru, by giving him the items that he couldn't reach that were located on the high shelves. This made Gatchmon, Hackmon and Offmon tease Rei a little bit about it, making Rei blush and making Haru giggle a bit at his boyfriend reactions.

At some point of the shopping trip, while Haru was looking around for something, Rei called Gatchmon and Offmon so that he could talk to them in private without Haru noticing.

"What do you want Rei?" Gatchmon asked.

"I wanted to ask you something." Rei said seriously.

"What is it? Offu." Offmon said.

"Does Haru already have that book that he wanted?" Rei asked seriously.

"No he doesn't." Gatchmon said. "But why do you want to know that?" He asked again.

"Well…" Rei began saying as he blushed and averted his gaze. Not knowing if he should tell Gatchmon and Offmon the real reason to why he wanted to know that.

"It's because Rei wants to give that book to Haru." Hackmon suddenly said.

"Hackmon…" Rei said as he blushed even more.

"Really?" Offmon asked. "That's so sweet, offu." He added with a smile.

"Yeah, who would have thought that you could be so nice?" Gatchmon said in a teasing tone. "That's really surprising coming from you."

Rei became even redder and once again averted his gaze in embarrassment. "Well now you know the reason." Rei said still with a blush on his face. "So don't tell Haru anything about this." He added looking at both Gatchmon and Offmon seriously and with his blush starting to fade away.

"Sure, we won't tell him anything." Gatchmon said. "Right, Offmon?" He asked looking at Offmon.

"Yeah." Offmon said nodding his head with a smile.

Rei didn't reply, but nodded his head in acknowledgement.

* * *

Once they finished all their shopping, Rei decided to help Haru by carrying some of his shopping bags.

When they arrived at Haru's home, Haru took his shopping bags from Rei's hands. "Thanks a lot for your help Rei-kun, I really appreciate it." Haru said with a smile. "But you didn't need to help me, since you already had your own shopping bags." He added this time with a sad smile, not liking the fact that his boyfriend had carried a lot of weight just so that he could help him.

"It's wasn't much." Rei said as he averted his gaze from Haru with a small blush on his face. Which made Haru smile, because he could see that his boyfriend was trying his best to be more helpful, even if it still was a bit hard for him.

"If you say so, but once again thanks." Haru said with a smile.

Rei then looked at Haru and decided that now was the best moment to give Haru the book that he had bought for him. "Haru…" Rei said.

"Yes, Rei-kun?" Haru asked.

"Well you see…" Rei began, but couldn't find the right words to express himself. Why was it always so hard for him to express himself? Rei wondered. Sometimes he hated that he couldn't express his feelings to Haru as much as he wanted and as much as he tried. But even if he felt that way, he knew that Haru wouldn't judge him for that. So he took a deep breath and decided to continue. "I…I got this for you." He finally was able to say, giving the book to Haru.

Once Haru got the book from Rei, he noticed that the book that Rei had given him was called **Terry and the Dragon's Nest. **"This is the book that I really wanted." Haru said surprised. "Did you buy this for me Rei-kun?" He asked looking at Rei.

Rei didn't reply, but nodded his head as he blushed and averted his gaze in embarrassment.

"Thank you so much Rei-kun." Haru said with a smile. "That's really sweet of you."

Rei got even redder and embarrassed by what Haru had said. "You're welcome." Rei said as he coughed a little to get some of the embarrassment of off him. "Well I should get going before Hajime gets home." He added.

"Okay Rei-kun, I will see you tomorrow." Haru said. "And tell Hajime-kun that I said Hi."

Rei nodded his head, starting to leave and waving his hand in goodbye. But before he could get any farther away, Haru stopped him.

"Once again thanks for everything Rei-kun." Haru said. "I really appreciate all of this."

Rei looked at Haru and nodded his head one more time and while he was walking home, he had a small smile on his face. He was feeling really happy for the fact that he was able to make Haru happy and also make him smile by just doing the smallest gestures possible and also for the fact that Haru appreciated a lot those same small gestures.


	13. Chapter 13

_Alright everyone, I know that haven't post for quite some time and the reason for that is because I've been really busy and tired from work, but I will try to see if I post a bit more often. So here is chapter thirteen, I hope that you all enjoy it._

_The song that is in this chapter is called __**At The Beginning, **__by __**Donna Lewis and Richard Marx. **__There is a short bit of the song written in _**_Bold_**_ in the story._

* * *

**Day Thirteen, Our Song**

It was a Saturday's afternoon and Rei and Haru were at Haru's house spending some time together.

Even if they were just doing their one things, Rei was looking something on his laptop and Haru was reading a book and they weren't talking to each other, they didn't mind that. Because they enjoyed being near each other, feeling the others presence by their side, without the need to have any kind of conversation, even if that meant being in complete silence.

Well actually, this time they weren't in complete silence, since they had the soft tone of music coming from Haru's phone.

Suddenly, a certain music started and to Rei's surprise, Haru started singing along with it.

**We were strangers**

**Starting out on a journey**

**Never dreaming**

**What we'd have to go through**

**Now here we are**

**And I'm suddenly standing**

**At the beginning with you**

Rei would have never guessed that Haru liked to sing or that he wasn't such bad of a singer.

"I never knew that you liked to sing?" Rei suddenly asked Haru, startling him a little bit.

"Oh, yes. I have always liked to sing." Haru said with a smile and a small blush appearing on his face, feeling a bit embarrassed as he paused the music, because he had almost forgotten that he wasn't completely alone.

He was so used to sing when he was either alone or with just Gatchmon and Offmon near him, that sometimes he would start singing without noticing it. "But the only ones that know that I like to sing are my mom, Ai-chan, Gatchmon, Offmon and now you and Hackmon, Rei-kun."

Rei noticed that Haru didn't mention Yuujin in that sentence. "What about Yuujin?" Rei asked, but when he saw the intrigue look that Haru gave him, he quickly added. "I'm just asking, because from what you told me, you two never kept any kind of secrets from each other."

Haru chuckled a bit at that comment and gave a small smile at Rei. "No, I never told him this little fact about myself. I have always trusted Yuujin with every small thing about me, but for some reason that I still don't understand until this moment, is why I never told him this." Haru said. "Maybe I was just too embarrassed to tell him this, even if I knew that he wouldn't judge me for any of the things that I like, but I just couldn't help but feel that way." He finished, with his happy smile turning into a sad one at remembering his best friend.

Rei seeing how Haru was starting to get sad, decided to change the topic from Yuujin back to the topic of music, so that Haru would stop being sad, because he really didn't like to see him like that.

"So, do you like this music?" Rei asked.

Haru looked at Rei and noticed that he was trying his best to make him feel better by changing the topic of the conversation, which made Haru smile and feel grateful for the fact that his boyfriend was thinking so much about how he was feeling. "Yes, in fact this song is one my favorites." Haru said with his smile starting to become a happy smile once again.

That statement surprised Rei once again, because he never thought that he and Haru would share a favorite song and that thought made him feel a bit happy on the inside, because he just had found out that he and Haru sometimes weren't so different after all when it came to some of their tastes on certain topics. "Really?" Rei asked. "This is also one of my favorite songs." He added in a low voice, but Haru heard him.

Now it was Haru's turn to be shocked, because just like Rei, he had never thought that Rei would like this song as much as him and that made him smile even more. "Really? I never thought that you would like this song so much, I have got to say I'm a bit surprise." Haru said. "But of course I don't judge you for it, since there are still a lot of things that I don't know about you. I also don't judge you for liking this song, because there's nothing wrong with that, after all everyone has their one individual tastes and there's nothing wrong with that." He quickly added, not wanting Rei thinking that he thought or found it weird that he liked this song.

Rei nodded his head at Haru's first statement with a small blush on his face feeling a bit embarrassed that someone else knew that he liked this song.

Then he gave a small smile at Haru's second statement, because he could see that he was trying his best to reassure him that he didn't think or found it weird that he liked this song. That was one of the things that he really liked about Haru, the fact that he is always very nice to people and always tries his best to not make them feel uncomfortable when they talked about anything about themselves to him and he was no exception, at the start he may feel a bit uncomfortable to tell Haru some things, but at the end he ends up feeling comfortable and glad that he talked to Haru.

"Yeah, but Hackmon was the only one that knew that, now you also know it, not even Hajime knows about it." Rei said. "I do trust Hajime a lot, but I still feel a bit embarrassed to tell him some things about myself." He added starting to feel embarrassed once again.

"I understand how you feel Rei-kun, sometimes it can be really hard to tell certain kinds of things to the people that you trust a lot in your own family." Haru said. "There are many times that I even can't tell my mom certain things because I feel embarrassed about them. So don't worry about it because you're not alone."

Rei smiled while looking at Haru. Haru really knew how to make people feel comfortable about themselves and he knew that Haru would always be there by his side and would try his best to understand him no matter what.

"Do you want to keep listening to the rest of the song?" Haru asked and Rei nodded his head still smiling.

With Rei's response, Haru unpaused the music and let it play once again, starting to once again sing along with it.

While Haru sang, Rei smiled a bit more, enjoying listening to Haru sing and after some time, even though he felt a bit embarrassed about it, Rei decided to accompany Haru and started singing along with the song.

That action made Haru smile. Because he could see that his boyfriend was trying his best to feel a bit more comfortable around him, when it came to the things that he liked.


End file.
